


1800 mystery

by LoverBoyBlue (DramaticBlue)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is the boss, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, Detectives, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description of Corpses, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plot Twists, Point of view will change, Romance, Shiro is a cop, Song Lyrics, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Violence, i love her okay, keith and lance are detectives, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/LoverBoyBlue
Summary: Grunting softly, Lance sat up, running his free hand through his bed head, cringing at the pull in his locks. He tossed his legs over the edge, a shiver racking his body as goosebumps littered his skin; the cold brushing against him. Curling a little back in on himself, Lance let the blankets pool at his waist, huffing at the British voice filtering through the phone."McClain. There's been a murder, they're requesting you and your partner, Kogane." The woman, Allura, replied, her voice reflecting tiredness that only comes from the job. He could make out speaking in the back, orders being barked as they're likely at the scene of the crime already. That'd make sense, given she called him to begin with. At 6 in the morning at that.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1800 mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings;  
> Gore/blood  
> Corpses  
> Death  
> Alcohol/hangovers
> 
> Please read end notes

_"Hand, hands getting cold_

_Losing feeling is getting old_

_Was I made from a broken mold?_

_Hurt, I can't shake_

_We've made every mistake_   
_Only you know the way that I break"_

_\- "idontwannabeyouanymore"_   


_\- billie eilish_

  
**Lance McClain's point of view**

  
⚀

  
The shrill ring of a phone pierced the air; startling the man twisted in nightmares. Sweat dripped down his face, as he groaned, slapping his hand on his bedside table. He snatched his phone, creaking open an eye, peering at the screen. A scowl tugged at his lips at the name flashing across the screen, barely resisting rolling his eyes.

"Yes?" 

Grunting softly, Lance sat up, running his free hand through his bed head, cringing at the pull in his locks. He tossed his legs over the edge, a shiver racking his body as goosebumps littered his skin; the cold brushing against him. Curling a little back in on himself, Lance let the blankets pool at his waist, huffing at the British voice filtering through the phone.

"McClain. There's been a murder, they're requesting you and your partner, Kogane." The woman, Allura, replied, her voice reflecting tiredness that only comes from the job. He could make out speaking in the back, orders being barked as they're likely at the scene of the crime already. That'd make sense, given she called him to begin with. At 6 in the morning at that.

He let out a soft sigh, not surprised at the reasoning of the call. Of course they couldn't simply call to go out for drinks. Lance winced, speaking of drinks-, cradling his head he sighed. Right, he drank away his worries yesterday, at home not in a club, so now he's suffering a hangover. 

Grabbing the pills on the table he took two dry, gagging at them dragging down his throat. Lance cleared his throat, licking his lips.

"I'll be there in ten, text Keith the address." he said, moving to get ready. 

Hanging up, he tossed his phone onto his bed as he gathered his clothes, a simple red turtleneck and blue skinny jeans, along with his normal converse. He grabbed his wallet, pushing his hair around briefly with his hand, knowing he doesn't have enough time to go all out. He decides he'll do it at lunch, before he eats. He almost forgot, snagging his phone from his bed, slipping it into his back pocket.

Chewing at his lips, Lance darts around his room for his keys that he threw away hazardously last night, in a fit of a drunken mess. Okay, he had his keys in his pocket when he drank. Give him some props, he examines crime scenes for a living. Those things don't exactly go away, especially not the soulless look the eyes always wear. Unless they're missing their eyes. Its happened.

Lance shuddered at the thought, shaking his head to banish it from his mind. 

Spotting the keys hidden under the dresser he grinned, snatching them up before rushing out of his house, locking the door behind him. He dug in his pocket pulling out his phone, dialing Keith's number. He hopped into his old 1967 Impala while it connected.

It's his baby, he's had it since he was 16. His father passed it on to him when he got his licenses. Still in great condition if he does say so himself. Spoiler alert, he does. 

After a few rings Keith picked up, answering with a groggy, "what?", making Lances heart clench with fondness, eyes crinkling.

"Hey Keithy boy, we got another case. I'm heading to your house now, so get ready. 'Lurra called." Lance explained, a smile tugging at his lips when Keith groaned in reply. There's the whiny Keith that only he gets to see and hear.

"Don't whine now babe, you asked for calls at ungodly hours when you took the job. Plus I should be the one whining. I have a hangover so _bad_.”

Keith just groaned again, before the line went dead. He must be getting ready then. Lance rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, starting up the car and driving off to Keith's house. His head is pounding.

He arrived about ten minutes later, waving his hand to the man standing on the front porch looking as tired as he felt. 

Keith approached the car, bending near Lances window as he rolled it down with a wink.

"You come here often?"

"Lance, we're literally about to go to a crime scene and you _flirt_?" 

Lance shrugged with a small chuckle, unlocking the door so Keith could get in on the passenger side. He shut the door, buckling in. Lance watched as Keith's eyes landed on the lack of a seatbelt over his chest, a frown stretching on his face.

"Lance, put on your seatbelt."

"Make me," he replied, yet listens anyways, buckling himself in with a slight roll of his eyes, "you remind me of my mom. "Lance, don't forget to buckle your seatbelt, and no food in the car," now look, food in the car and no seatbelts!"

Keith raised an eyebrow, shaking his head slightly. "You'd think _you'd_ be the one to care about seat belts. You're going to be a bad influence on our kids."

Lance, catching the last sentence sent Keith a full tooth grin, eyes twinkling, " _our_ kids? I didn't know you want kids Keith! That's so cute!"

Flushing a dark red, Keith ducked his head, his raven hair shielding his eyes. "Oh shut up and drive."

"Yes sir!" He took Keith's hand in his own as he started to drive to the crime scene. Allura texted it to Keith a few minutes prior. 

He heard Keith let out an airy chuckle, his heart fluttering in adornment at the sound. He loves Keith so much.

  
⚀

Upon arriving at the crime scene, Lance's eyes narrowed on Allura, her white hair pulled back into a messy bun as she barked orders to those in sight. Getting out of the car, he made his way to her; Keith in tow, nose wrinkling at the smell of iron in the air. 

‘’’Lurra,’’ he greets, taking the latex gloves handed to him, slipping them on, “whats the case?”

She turned towards him, her cheeks a scarlet red from the summer heat beating down on them. She takes a moment to think, clearly mulling over the information that's already been gathered before answering confidently, ‘’a woman in her early 30’s, named Mary Smith stabbed to death with a blade assumed to be a large kitchen knife. Police are currently talking to her husband, confirming when he found her and his alibi at the time of the crime. There's no sign of a break in or a fight, she must have let the killer.’’

Lance nods, his eyebrows furrowing at the information. ‘’She let the killer in? A friend or relative maybe? Was anybody seen entering the house around the time of death or late last night?”

“We’re in the process of asking the neighbors if they heard or saw anything. It was the husband her found her, in the kitchen at 4 this morning, after getting home from work.’’

‘’Alright. Has fingerprints been found?” He asks, ‘’or the murder weapon?”

Allura shook her head. ‘’No, not yet. The murder weapon was taken, but the knife drawer was left open, and any fingerprints were wiped. The killer is taunting us.’’ 

Keith finally butt in, stepping up beside Lance, ‘’they purposely left the drawer open for us to find. Don’t you think that's a little suspicious? Why would the killer want us to know what the murder weapon is? It gives us more clues. They were thorough with wiping down prints, so they couldn’t have missed the knife drawer. Is any of the knives missing?”

“We’re still checking.’’

‘’Alright, let's go to the scene of the crime,’’ Lance walked into the house and to the kitchen after slipping on blue covers on his shoes; the others doing the same.

The kitchen is covered in blood, splattered everywhere, with the body laying in a pool of her own blood, mouth open in a silent scream. A broken coffee cup laid near her hand, black coffee spilled onto the ground; another cup full of coffee sat on the counter, next to the coffee pot that’s been left on. The body is outlined with white tape, with yellow numbered marks in areas where evidence is. 

‘’She trusted the guest,’’ Lance starts, stepping over the body, avoiding the blood, ‘’we can assume she was handing this cup-’’ he gestures to the broken cup, ‘’to the murderer. Perhaps due to shock, she dropped the cup; shattering it. There's no footprints in the coffee or blood, so they must have been far enough away not to get hit with it. But, her hair is tangled, and the hair tie is loose; maybe she put up a fight? Check under her nails for any DNA.’’ 

Keith crouched down next to the body, gingerly lifting her hand. ‘’Her nails aren’t broken or chipped. If she did put up a fight it wasn’t with her hands. Plus, the stab wounds are in her back and side.’’ 

‘’True. She must have been surprised, and dropped the mug. Or she started to turn around, got stabbed, dropped the mug, and fell. But why would the killer stab her multiple times?”

‘’Maybe revenge? This can’t be a motiveless kill, judging from how she must have trusted the killer enough to let them inside.”

Bending over, Lance picked up a shard of glass, examining it calmly. ‘’Correct. Revenge. ‘Llura, can you start asking around for anyone who could have held a grudge against her? Coworkers, friends, relatives? Anyone.’’

‘’Of course.’’ Allura stepped out of the room, leaving the two detectives alone. 

‘’Okay. So, Mary let the killer in, not aware of their intentions, and offered them coffee. During that time the killer grabbed the murder weapon, while her back was turned. When she was turning around to hand them the mug, the killer stabbed her in the side, causing her to drop the mug, shattering it. Likely due to shock, she collapsed onto the ground, unable to fight back, and the killer, aware that she wasn’t dead, stabbed her again until she died. Then the killer opened the knife drawer, and wiped down the house of their fingerprints. There's no footprints as well, so they either didn’t get blood on their shoes, or cleaned that up as well.” Lance recounted, looking over at Keith to confirm if that's what he thought.

‘’Yes, that seems possible.” He said, standing back up. Approaching the knife drawer he opened it further, a sigh passing his lips.

Lance raised an eyebrow, stepping up behind him. ‘’Is none of the knives missing?”

“They come in sets don’t they?”

  
‘’Yes.”

“One is missing then. The largest one.’’ Keith points to the set, and he’s correct. The largest knife is missing.

“Great, so this was to mock us. Unless it’s the murder weapon. But we won’t know that until her body is examined.” Lance steps back as other workers walk in and take the body to have an autopsy. He glanced at the mug on the ground, then at the other one on the counter, then at the blood coating the ground before tearing his gaze away.

‘’Makes sense.’’ Keith kneeled next to the mugs, his eyes narrowing before he stood up, ‘’lets go ask Allura if anyone has found anything else out.’’ 

Nodding, he starts walking to where he thinks Allura is, Keith in tow. They find her in the living room, talking to Shiro, the chief of the police department, also Keith's older brother, who could crush Lance at any time. He shivers at the thought, earning a confused look from Keith. He sent a grin to him, shaking his head slightly. 

“‘Llura, hey. Have you found anything else?” Lance asked, slipping up beside her, watching Shiro send a tired smile to Keith. 

“There’s no footprints whatsoever. Not inside or out. None of the neighbors have spoken up to anything, and cameras nearby haven't caught anyone yet. You?”

“One of the knives in the drawer is missing. The largest one.” Keith answers, ‘’no footprints? They could have covered their shoes?”

“Most likely. When the autopsy gets back we’ll see if the knife was the murder weapon.’’ Allura turned her attention back to Shiro, ‘’currently we have no suspects. We’re doing checks on relatives and friends nearby, as well as coworkers to see if any of them held a grudge or could have a motive. For right now, keep an eye on Mr. Smith. Husbands or wives killing each other isn’t uncommon.’’

Shiro nods, clapping Lance and Keith on the back, ‘’good job guys.’’ He walked out of the house, leaving the trio.

“Was there anything else?” She asked.

  
“No, not immediately. Have the forensics team check the kitchen again, along with both mugs.’’ Keith answers.

Lance raised an eyebrow at the last comment, choosing to stay silent. He trusted his boyfriend's judgement. Of course, that doesn’t mean he won’t question it later. 

“So, Mary let the killer in, offered them a cup of coffee and they both went to the kitchen, I assume the killer during the time that the coffee was done, was gathering the murder weapon. When she poured their drinks, the killer likely kept talking to cover the noise of the drawer opening, or of them grabbing the murder weapon. Mary went to turn around, and the killer stabbed her in the side, causing her to drop the cup. The killer then repeatedly stabbed the victim, until she died. Mary may have attempted to fight back, since her hair is tangled and her hair tie is loose. Keith saw her nails weren’t chipped or broken, so she must have used something else if she did. Check there for DNA anyways just in case; even the smallest of assumptions can be something bigger.” Lance explained to Allura, who frowned.

“Alright. We’ll check under her nails and objects around that look out of place to see if she did fight back. The killer knew what they were doing, covering their tracks. Police are still talking to neighbors to see if any of them will speak up. Her husband, Mr. Smith is still in our custody if you want to talk to him.”

“We do. Where is he being held?” Keith asked, 

She gestured to the door, ‘’Shiro should have him right now, outside in a car.” 

“Thank you, ‘Lurra.” Lance grabbed Keith's wrist, guiding him outside where Shiro is; the husband sitting in the car with a blanket over his shoulders, eyes puffy and red.

It's a sight for sore eyes. Not that Lance can blame him; his wife was murdered and he’s one of the suspects. Who wouldn’t be shaken over that? But they don’t know if he’s the killer or not. They can’t make that assumption just yet; given no one has dared to speak up yet about that night. Which makes their job harder. 

“Lance, you ask the questions.’’ Keith's request -demand-, startled Lance out of his thoughts. He looked over at the other, who bit his lower lip lightly, eyes flickering away. Nervousness? Lance don’t analyze your boyfriend-

“Alright.” 

The duo made it to Shiro's car, standing in front of the husband; who peered up at them. His eyes widened, his gaze dragging over Lance's face before shaking his head; making Lance freeze. Curling his hands slightly, Lance cleared his throat.

“Chris Smith?” He asks. 

Chris tenses up for a moment, toying with his fingers; which were bitten and raw near his nails. He hummed in reply, Lance noting that he sounded hoarse. It'll hurt when he speaks.

Ignoring that little bit of information, Lance carried on with the questioning, vaguely aware of Keith pulling out a notepad. “Can you tell me what you saw when you walked into the kitchen?”

“I-..I walked into the house. I thought she was asleep so I didn't make a noise as I went to the kitchen to put my lunchbox away; when I saw her. She-” He choked up, fumbling over his words, eyes flickering around at an alarming speed. ‘’She was laying in a pool of her own blood, and I panicked. I called the police, and ran out of the house to see if there was anyone outside, if the killer had stayed behind. I don't-, I don't know why anyone would want to kill Mary. She was a good woman, loved by everyone around her. Please, please.. Please find the one who killed her. I won't-, I won't be able to sleep at night knowing that monster is still out there.” Chris answers, his voice tilting on hysteric. His eyes glossed over as he retold what he saw; his hands curling into fists, trembling heavily.

“We will sir. Thank you. I still have a few more questions, can you answer them for me?” He asked gently, quieting his voice so he wouldn't startle him. He waited a beat for Chris to collect himself, watching as he wiped at his eyes, sniffling. 

Chris took a deep breath, nodding to himself, or to Lance, before replying; his voice trembling. ‘’Yes.”

“Thank you. Where were you at the time of the murder?”

“I was at work. My boss called me in for a later shift, I couldn't decline; we needed the extra cash. We were.. We were planning on trying for a kid. So I started taking up extra hours, so we could afford everything we needed to raise our kid comfortably.” He said, bringing his fingers to his mouth, tearing at the skin with his teeth, eyes watering again; threatening to fall.

Lance glanced over at Keith, who held the pen a little tighter in his hands at the words. Yet he wrote them down, gritting his teeth. Ah. That's why he wanted him to ask the questions. He’s getting angry. Lance brushed his hand against Keith's hip, the action going unnoticed by Shiro and Chris. 

“Do you know of anyone who could have had a grudge against Mary? Or could have had a motive?” 

“No. Everyone loved Mary.”

Apparently not. 

“Is there anything at all? Did she get into an argument recently? With friends or family?” He urged softly, crouching down so he isn’t looming over the other man. That can intimate people, especially with Lance's lanky form. He needs Chris to talk not to shut down on them.

Chris paused, thinking for a second. ‘’She got into a small fight with her sister about having a baby this late, but I don’t think that's a reason to kill anyone? They made up over coffee at noon yesterday. Mary said they went to ‘Yellow Bakery’. That's all I can think of.’’ 

Lance hummed, Yellow Bakery? Hunk owns that. That works really good in their favor, Hunk shouldn’t mind having them check the security cameras to confirm if what Chris said is true or not. “That's all for now. Thank you for your corporation.”

Standing back up, he spared a glance at Keith, who seemed a little calmer than before; just barely. They can give the notes to Allura and go visit Hunk. That'll give Keith enough time to cool down hopefully.

“Keith, let's go give those notes to Allura and pay a visit to ‘Yellow Bakery.’ We can get coffee while we're there too.’’ He grins at Keith as they walk into the house where Allura still stood, barking orders perusal. Lance nudged Ketih with his arm, sending him a wink; only to receive a sigh. Right. Crime scene. No flirting at work. 

Keith waved the notepad in front of Allura, handing it to her calmly. ‘’Everything he said is written in here. Me and Lance are going to check out ‘Yellow Bakery.’ The husband mentioned the victim and her sister had visited there the day before; we’re hoping someone may have seen something.’’

Allura took the notepad, a tired grin tugging at her lips. “Good job boys. Bring me a coffee back, please. With the way this case is going, I have a feeling it'll be a long day.’’

“I’d say. Anyone spoken up yet? About seeing or hearing anything suspicious?” Lance questions, looking around the living room. Pristine condition considering there was a murder last night. 

“No. Everyone is denying anything or simply staying silent. Lets hope you have better luck with the bakery. Now go, get to work.”

Lance links his arms with Keiths, who grumbled at the action despite the flush creeping up his cheeks. He didn't reply to Allura as he dragged Keith to his car; hopping into the driver's seat. “You ready Keithy-o?”

“Never call me that again. But yes I am. Lets go.”

“Roger that, Keithy-o.”

“ _Lance_.”

“Sorry sorry-”

**Author's Note:**

> Whos the killer?
> 
> Not beta read;; if theres any mistakes please let me know so i can fix them, thank you  
> Feedback is appreciated
> 
> Will update every two weeks!


End file.
